sexual healing :: a kay and reese interlude
by storyweaver
Summary: After breaking up with her long time boyfriend, Kay Bennett seeks comfort from her best friend Reese Durkee. (3 Part Story)
1. Uncertain

Sexual Healing - A Kay and Reese Interlude - Part One - Uncertain  
  
"Kay don't."  
  
She looked into Reese's eyes, unsure of what she had done wrong. Drawing her hand back, she put it in her lap. "What did I do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." Passionate in his answer, he leaned forward to give her a small kiss on the nose. It was a mere peck of friendship, not of seduction. He knew he had to turn her away. Damn, he really must be out of his mind, Reese thought to himself. "I just...I don't want you to do something that you'll later regret."  
  
"I won't regret it."  
  
He eyed her carefully, wondering if she really meant the words or her anger at the situation with Miguel was driving this insanity. But as his gaze fell down to her hand, the same one she had wanted to touch him with, and he saw Miguel's ring on her finger, just taunting him, he knew she would regret anything that happened tonight. "Maybe I should get us some drinks," he spoke, lifting out of the chair. When she vaulted over his legs, essentially pinning him down in place, he gave her a look as if to ask if she was of sane mind. Of course, he already knew she wasn't.  
  
"I don't want a drink Reese." Kay stared him down, trying to get him to look at her and not past her. "I want to make love..." She stopped at seeing a look of bitterness wash over his face. "What?"  
  
"You don't want to be with me Kay." He knew his voice was louder than necessary, but he didn't know how else to get her to hear what he was saying. "This is just some ploy to get Miguel back. You'll sleep with his best friend, he'll somehow find out, and then he'll get jealous. Wham! You're back with him faster than that," he snapped his fingers. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you honestly think I don't know what's going on here?"  
  
She shook her head, denying his words. "That's not what this is, Reese. Miguel and I are over! How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Reese almost wanted to laugh. Point out the obvious. But he wouldn't disrespect her like that. For some odd reason, Kay could hurt him a thousand and one times over and he'd still forgive her for it. His fault, not hers. Picking her off his lap, he set her over as he stood up. "Let me get us some drinks." Walking into his kitchen, he turned on the lights before moving to the fridge and pulling the door open. He heard her footsteps behind him, but didn't turn until he had two cans of soda in his hand. They both fell to the floor when he saw her.  
  
"Is this what it will take, Reese? Huh?" Kay reached behind her to unhook the bra she wore, the cups falling away as the garment fell to the tiled floor. "Are you interested now?"  
  
Was he ever. His most frequent wet dream come to fruition. Kay Bennett, the girl he had loved for half a lifetime, stood in his kitchen. Naked. Well, half naked, he corrected himself. But he couldn't take advantage of the situation, of her. Hell, she was probably half drunk, stripping like this. At least, he hoped she was. That would be a better explanation of her behavior rather than her wanting to actually be with him. "Kay, put your clothes back on." He turned, probably the hardest decision of his life so far, and fumbled in the cabinet for some glasses. Finally getting a handle on two, he set them on the counter before turning to pick up the fallen cans, averting his gaze the whole time.  
  
As he methodically, and carefully, opened the cans and poured the liquid contents into the two empty glasses, he heard some shuffling behind him. Hoping she had taken his suggestion and was putting on her clothes, he grabbed the two glasses before turning around again. This time, he managed to keep a grip on the items he held, how, he wasn't sure. Instead of putting on her clothes, she had shed the blue linen skirt that complimented her long gone sweater. Okay, maybe this was his best wet dream come to life. "Uh..."  
  
Kay walked forward, nervous, but trying to push that aside. Taking the two glasses out of his hands and setting them behind him, she leaned into his body. "I know you want this Reese. And I want it to. I want you."  
  
What was this, Reese wondered wildly as the scent of lilac drifted in the air. Was God punishing him for something? Yeah right. You think God punishes people with naked women in their kitchens? Get real! Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down to see Kay rubbing her hands down his chest. He stirred in his pants and a soft groan escaped his lips as her hand went under his shirt, the touch of her palm hot against his quivering stomach. "Kay," he whispered, his eyes half dipped as he stared down at her. He had to keep a hold on his emotions. He couldn't let her do this; wouldn't let her do this.  
  
"Make love to me Reese," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"No." Another groan. Damn, but he was losing this one fast. To be honest, he didn't even think he was fighting it anymore. Her body was so close and she was willing... Shaking his head, he repeated his answer more strongly, at least to his own ears it sounded that way. It probably wasn't.  
  
"Yes, Reese. You want me. I know you do." She pressed her body fully against his; thigh to thigh, hip to hip, chest to chest. "God, Reese, you're making me so hot."  
  
His head lulled back. "I haven't even touched you," he barely managed. "And unless you want me to, I would suggest you remove yourself from the situation. I don't think I can last much longer."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She sounded more amused than anything and Reese had to laugh at that. "Yeah," he whispered in return.  
  
"Good." Grabbing his head with both hands, she pulled his mouth down to hers, their lips meeting in a kiss. She had to give it to him; he put up a good fight in keeping his lips locked. But as she began to lick at them, biting him, tasting him with her tongue, she knew he was gone. With a short groan, his hands came up to break hold of hers as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Surprised, she almost stepped back, broke the kiss, until the languid rhythm of his mouth mating with hers entranced her. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She felt out of breath yet needed more at the same time. Pulling him closer, the continued to share kisses, long, and wet, and sweet, so sweet, she thought she would die right there.  
  
Breaking away, Reese looked down at Kay's flushed lips. They were pink and wet and that was all because of him. Looking into her eyes, he saw an uncertainty that wasn't there before. So, she was unsure of it, now, he wondered to himself. Or maybe... He looked deeper, and though he saw her uncertainty, there were other emotions there as well. Excitement, fear, and most humbling of all, trust. She trusted him; she always had. Their friendship was one thing that had stood the test of time. But he needed her to understand that taking this step, they were moving themselves into un- chartered waters. She could fuck him tonight and not ever speak to him again. And though that maybe all right with her, he knew it wasn't with him. He valued her friendship. "Kay," he began.  
  
"Don't." She stopped him, the word clip as it escaped her mouth. Licking her lips, she tasted him there, and she felt a warm sense of content flow through her body. "Don't deny me Reese."  
  
"I never could," he honestly replied. And as shocked as he felt at his submission to something that was wrong, he was glad he didn't have to fight his feelings anymore. The woman he had always wanted, had dreamed of for years, would finally be his tonight. As he leaned over to take her lips in another kiss, he promised himself that he would make it a night that she would never forget. 


	2. Foreplay

Sexual Healing - A Kay and Reese Interlude - Part Two - Foreplay  
  
Opening her eyes, Kay looked at the man before her. She knew him. In so many ways she knew him. But after almost an hour of kisses that had nearly driven her mad, Kay was starting to rethink her prior impressions of him. Usually staid and reserved, the Reese she was with now was anything but. He kissed her as if her breath was his last. He held her so close, his fingers caressing her cheek, the side of her neck. Before leading her to the couch, he had coaxed her back into her t-shirt but now she yearned to feeling him against her body. Skin against skin, the two of them naked and.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Reese asked.  
  
She blinked, her mind shifting away from the wicked thoughts she had been contemplating. "Nothing. Everything," she told him honestly. "I can't believe you kiss like that Reese."  
  
"Are you kidding?" he asked, the look on his face mirroring his words.  
  
"Well.no," she spoke hesitantly. "I mean, I never would have looked at you and thought that you could do the things you just did with your lips."  
  
He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." Pulling her closer, he looked into her eyes, wanting to be honest with her even if it meant shattering all her preconceived notions about him. "I'm not exactly a virgin, Kay. I've had sex before. I know how to do this. You," he teased lightly, "I'm not so sure about."  
  
Kay blinked. Hearing his words only made her realize how blind she had been to him all these years. "Of course you've done this before Reese," she spoke. But even as the words left her mouth she could honestly say that she had never thought of him in that situation, choosing rather to see him as her friend. Her safe, sexless best friend, she corrected mentally. "I'm not an idiot," she told him even while telling herself she was the biggest idiot in the world.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we've cleared that up," he began as he picked up the edge of her t-shirt. "I want both of us to go into this without any blinders on." He felt her warm skin beneath his palm and a tremor of desire pulled from deep inside of him. "Now, I think it's time we get to the good part," he spoke, his palm reaching higher to caress her stomach. His finger dipped into the cavity of her belly button and he could feel her shudder as her circled the spot.  
  
"I take it you're very good at this foreplay thing," Kay spoke, trying to move closer to him. They were practically sitting on each other as it was, but it didn't seem enough.  
  
"I hate foreplay," he told her truthfully. He leaned down to brush his lips against her pulse point, loving the taste of her skin against his tongue. "I'd much rather get to the main event."  
  
Kay squirmed. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked all too breathlessly.  
  
Reese reared his head back, his eyes going to hers. "I'm about to make love to the woman of my dreams. I'm not about to rush the experience Kay. Every minute, every second of this night, is going to be one that I remember for the rest of my life." Removing his hand from her shirt, he reclined them back onto the arm of the couch as his lips returned to hers and the melding of mouths resumed. As her hands came up to thread into his hair, his went to her bare thigh, skimmed up her hip, and back to rest gently on her stomach.  
  
She felt warm, tasted so sweet, and he figured he would wake up from whatever dream he was having at any second, but that didn't stop him from enjoying these moments in her arms. She pulled his head down further, eating at his lips with her own. His hand, of its own volition, went up to cup her breast. They both groaned in pleasure. She broke from the kiss, looking at him, the plea clear in her eyes as her lips tipped open. Reese moved his mouth to lick and suck at her lips as his thumb made a pass over her nipple, again and again until she voiced her pleasure.  
  
"Reese."  
  
Lord, but he loved the sound of his name from her lips. He kissed her deeply as he continued to play with her breast. But even that heaven wasn't enough to satisfy him for long. He had her whole body to explore and though they had only begun on this sensual journey together, he already saw into the future when she would slip out of his arms and possibly out of his life. Desperation unlike one he had ever known falling over him, Reese, snatched his lips away from hers. As both their breaths came in large gulps of air, he wasted no time in pushing himself up on one hand as the other yanked her shirt up over her chest. He stared down at her soft, pale skin, the small concave of her belly, and the two pink areolas that had briefly passed his sight before and all Reese could think was how perfect she was; how utterly and completely beautiful this woman before him was.  
  
Lowering his head to her stomach, her placed soft kisses against her body, loving the way her small pants made his lips dip and raise as they traveled over the area. As his lips made the slow expedition north, Reese wondered what her thoughts were. Was she embarrassed that she saw him this way; not as the girl who was his friend but as the woman he about to love long into the night? Or was her excitement tantamount to his in need and intensity? Did she want this as much as he had? Raising his lips, he flicked a glance upwards to see her watching him, her eyes gone dark with desire and full of promise of the pleasures to come.  
  
Giving her a smile of reassurance, he dipped his head to trace the edge of her nipple with his tongue. She gasped and he would have too had he not lost all rational thought at the taste of her on his pad of his tongue. Upwards strokes, downward strokes, he teased the bud into attention before drawing it into his mouth at what sounded like the great appreciation of the woman beneath him. "Kay," he murmured, taking her deeper into his mouth as he gently began to suckle her. He could feel her reaction in the way her body moved, her hips lifting to find his, her body twisting away from him even as her hand held him perfectly in place. And that was where he stayed, toying with one nipple, switching to the next. He couldn't get enough and neither could she as her body began to mimic the act of lovemaking with his own.  
  
Drawing his lips away, he kissed her on the mouth, drowning out her slight murmurs of pleasure. "It'll be all right," he whispered between kisses. 'I'll take care of you."  
  
"Reese." A small sob escaped her lips. My God, what was she doing? What was he doing? She couldn't place a single thought in her mind as they all ran rampant one intermixed with another. "Reese, I need you to."  
  
"Shh," he hushed her plea. "I know what you need Kay." As he drew her lips beneath his for another kiss, his left had scaled down her body, resting against the panty-lined juncture of her thighs. "Right here," he asked her. "That's where you need me."  
  
Kay's head thrashed from side to side as she felt him there, his palm cupping her so gently, his fingers drawing her into a trance as they rhythmically touched and teased her. "Yes," she spoke, her words as urgent as her need. "Right there. Please," she looked to Reese, who stared back at her, and she wanted to cry. Damn him for making her feel this way, for making her loose all control over herself.  
  
Smiling, Reese drew one thigh over his hip, the other raised in the cushions of the chair. He felt her passion, felt the dampness against his fingers as he pulled aside the only thing barring him from loving this woman. His precious Kay. Grabbing her face with his free palm, he directed their gazes to each other before leaning down to thrust his tongue into her mouth, his finger making the same motion into her surprisingly wet body.  
  
Just as their tongues soon found a rhythm with each other, her body found a rhythm with his. In beginning it was slow, but soon the pace quickened as she sought release. Thrusting another finger into the wet clasp of her body, Reese broke their kiss and whispered his encouragement to her. "Take it Kay," he spoke softly. "It's yours. Just take it." And with one last lift of her hips against his hand, her eyes closed as her body bowed beneath his, the long scream emitting from her mouth making him the happiest man alive.  
  
As her breaths slowed and her body calmed, Reese looked to the face of the woman he loved. Tonight was going to be special, that he knew without a doubt. Gathering her close into his arms, he only hoped that what transpired between them here tonight wouldn't serve to end their long- standing friendship in the future. 


End file.
